


The Coming

by Kalloway



Category: Lost Emblem Saga (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The messages come...
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Coming

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 11/there will be darkness again

King Balan barely heard the click of the door closing as the last messenger departed. He had far more important things to contend with, if there was even a scale of truth to the reports that had been delivered during the day. 

He'd known-- 

No, there was a difference between knowing what might someday come and seeing the signs laid bare across a handful of missives from those he trusted most. 

Crumpling the pages in his dark-gauntleted hand, King Balan got to his feet. 

There were preparations to make-- 

For there would be darkness again... 

And Velath would not fall.


End file.
